Good Mornin Beautiful
by backtothebasics
Summary: When Allison Iraheta finally moves into Adam Lambert's apartment, what is it that she'll find amusing once she wakes up the following morning? -Adison.one-shot-


Good Morning Beautiful by _Brad Paisely_

_Yesterday had been amazing, quite a relief actually_.. he thought.

Adam smiled to himself as he felt Allison snuggle up towards him for comfort. Without hesitation, he willingly wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

The rays of sunlight were just starting to creep in his window, despite the drapes that hung freely up front.

He looked sideways and saw that it was _time_.

Slowly, he got up from his position.. careful not to wake her, and headed towards the bathroom to clean up.

_It's gonna be a busy day_, he told himself with a smile.

_**Three Days Earlier..**_

"_Omg, we're finally sharing an apartment!" he heard her ramble as she went on for hours, obviously being nearly excited as he was._

"_Oh and then my dogs are gonna be with us.. oh I have to get them a cage or something so they won't have to mess up your stuff," she continued._

_Adam smiled as he took her free hand as they passed the men who were carrying Allison's things in his place._

"_I know, I know.." he mused, "but we have to state our reasons first."_

_She gave him a questioning look but finally understood when he gave her a meaningful sigh._

"_Of course, the press.." she hissed quietly._

"_Plus the fans and of course the haters, media, Internet.." Adam added then said, "AKA people that are not us."_

_Allison silently laughed as Adam dragged her to her room-to-be, helping the men pile up the remaining stuff of hers their._

_Two days after that, Allison's things had been completely moved in to 'their' place and the arranging was left to both of them._

_Only, Adam wasn't feeling energized so they finished only her bed and the changing of sheets; plus the putting up of her cabinet, having opened some of the suitcases that contained her everyday-clothing._

_Indeed the news had spread all over the Internet and it was buzzing all over fan pages and even Star News Reports, furthermore questioning the reason behind Allison being Adam Lambert's new house-mate._

_Most of the reports, if not all, had gotten below the belt and according to Adam, had definitely crossed the line;_

_Stating that he might have gotten her pregnant and that they're both starting a family together.. or perhaps Adam wasn't at all gay and they both shared 'something' that nobody knew about.. until now._

_All those rumors had seriously gotten to him which had put him not in the best of moods, the reason why Allison had been avoiding him every now and then.. giving him space and time._

_At dinner, Allison had surprised him by cooking one of his favorite dishes… Spare Ribs._

_Adam, doing his part, might have sensed the distance between them so he tried his best to act all cheered up as they ate._

_But still, none of them talked while eating, giving each other only half-smiles and contagious glances, until Adam broke the silence which was causing him to grow deaf as the minute passed._

_He averted his gaze from his plate and slowly took Allison's free hand, giving it a light squeeze, as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry for my attitude… you don't deserve this, I mean I wanted your first night here enjoyable for both of us._

_She gave him a weak smile and said, "No Adam it's okay, I understand.."_

_Adam just shook his head and continued, "I know I shouldn't have let those speculations get the best of me, I really want to thank you for dinner.."_

_Seeing that both of them we're already done eating, she stood up and offered her hand, him taking it as he stood in-front of her._

_Allison wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head at the crook of his neck, "apology accepted," she whispered as he swung her softly around and later set her firmly on the ground._

_Both still laughing, Adam took her plate and placed it on the sink for washing. As he cleaned up, she took part by cleaning up the table._

"_I guess it's goodnight.." Allison looked up expectantly at him as they stood in-front of her bedrooms'_

_doorstep._

_He shrugged and opened her door, only to reveal a few boxes piled up near her cabinet and then a few more which was placed on her bed._

"_Well if you can deal with that," he pointed a finger to the not-yet-fixed room, "then it's definitely fine with me."_

_She huffed softly and he smiled, "alright I was joking, of course I'm not letting you stay here for the night, you can always sleep with your dogs in the living room."_

_Allison's eyebrows furrowed as she gasped in shock, storming in her room to get her pillows, "well I'd never Lambert!" she added in a groan._

_Jokingly, he shook his head and grabbed her arm before she could shut the door tight, "Alli… you know I was only playing, come on!"_

_She grinned slightly, careful not to let Adam see, as she dropped her pillows back on her bed dramatically as she followed the man in front of her, "to the couch?"_

"_Nha… to my room of course, where you can sleep on the floor as I'll lie on my soft, warm, bed." He teased with a devilish grin._

_Allison slapped his arm playfully as they entered his room, him closing the door before walking towards her._

"_You can change in there," he pointed to the glass door near his mirror, "I already set out a shirt and a pair of boxers for you, since of course yours are still in the boxes."_

_She turned to him questioningly, wondering how he already knew, and then headed to the bathroom._

_Adam just smiled and said, "oh and put your clothes in the wash bin so I can label it tomorrow morning, for cleaning."_

_Hearing her reply from the other room, he walked towards his cabinet and took out a pair of jogging pants and headed to change near his bed. _

_He quickly got out of his pants and after putting on the jogging pants, he slowly took his shirt off, tossing it on the floor as Allison stepped out of his bathroom._

_As he heard the door open, he turned around with a smile as he picked up his clothes and placed it inside the wash bin, her waiting for him._

"_Can you sleep with me like this?" he asked her, noting that he was not going to wear any shirt since it was too hot for him._

_She understood completely and took his hand as they walked to his bed, having her first to lie down._

"_As long as there are no spiders here then I think I can live for one night." She smiled as Adam lay down beside her, getting the blanket to cover their bodies._

"_I can't make any promises.." he said, slightly smiling as she groaned, only to close her eyes as she let him rub her shoulders slowly, tensing every now and then to his soft touch._

"_Shut up Lambert," she mumbled as she raised her head to his level before saying, "Good night.."_

_He smiled and raised his right hand to caress her cheek while the other was holding her free hand, "I love you.."_

_Adam dipped his head towards her, only to capture her lips in a sweet yet short good night kiss, their very first together in 'their' apartment._

"_Goodnight my Allison.." he added as they slowly broke apart and eventually, drifted off to a peaceful slumber… together._

_**End of Flashback**_

Allison's arm cuddled to the other side of the bed, hoping to find him still asleep beside her, only to find a fresh bouquet of flowers resting on his pillow with a note beside it.

She squinted slowly as she rubbed her eyes and yawned before curiously picking up the note and eyeing the roses suspiciously.

'_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_But I can't find someone else better to share this life with but you..'_

_PS. Follow the petals on the floor.. :D_

..it read and Allison smiled softly as she stood up to find scented petals of roses making a path, she opened the door of his room and found more petals on the floor that lead to the living room.

"Adam…" she said softly, wondering how he always managed to take her breath away, as she walked to where the petals lead her, bringing the bouquet along.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard a few silent strums of the guitar which was most probably coming from the living room.

The moment she entered the lounge of their apartment, her eyes flickered happily to meet his as they greeted each other with a smile.

She saw Adam seated on a stool, his hair was combed perfectly, the way she liked it and he was wearing a brown sleeve and a pair of black slacks to match his attire.

He motioned for her to sit down on one of the couches as his finger gently tapped against the wooden frame of 'her' guitar.

Allison obliged with a nod and sat down as he started to sing a song which wasn't familiar to her at all..

'Good morning beautiful, how was your night?'

He paused slightly as he found her blushing to his song, and with a smile… he continued.

'Mine was wonderful with you by my side… When I,

Opened my eyes to see your sweet face..

It's a _good morning beautiful_ day..'

Adam repeated the song twice as he stole quiet glances of her smiling, eventually blushing as his warm, still and surprisingly quiet voice filled the room.

As he finished, Adam placed the guitar slowly on one of the chairs and was happy to find her waiting for him, arms wide open.

He walked towards her and engulfed her in a warm good morning embrace.

"That was beautiful Adam," she sobbed silently as they broke apart.

Adam smiled and raised his thumb across her cheek and carefully wiped the tears that were flowing out of her eyes.

"Well someone as beautiful as you don't need a bad welcoming on your first day, now we can't have that can we?" he told her, noting that he still felt ashamed for his behavior yesterday.

"Adam, please don't blame yourself.." she said, "I'm sure that we're gonna have fun as the days go on, right?"

He sighed in defeat and said, "Well it's better late than never."

She shook her head and kissed his cheek, "thank you.. for everything, and good morning to you to.. Lambert."

Adam smiled as they headed towards the counter, "I said it once and I'll say it again.." he mused dramatically before smiling, "good morning… beautiful!"

They both laughed softly before she asked, "however did you learn to play?"

He looked up and said, "you taught me while on tour, remember?"

She mouthed and 'oh' and remembered how beautifully written the note was, so she asked again.. "Where'd you get the poem then?"

"Well…" he started with a smile, "Google always does it for me!"

"You are so…" she smiled, trying to contain her laughter, "well you know what you are."

"Sure do…" he winked and added, "beautiful!"

She shook her head and thought, _God this man is going to kill me.._


End file.
